percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Swift
Jane Swift is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Apollo, the Greek God of music, healing, archery and the sun. She was once homeless, until she was discovered by the Achilles Corporation for Entertainment and became their champion warrior, afterwards sent on the Quest for the Caduceus. History Appearance Jane is a girl with a rather muscular, athletic frame, like that of a professional boxer. She has strong arms and a six-pack. Her hair is cocoa-brown, and strung into a long, elegant braid, and her eyes are deep cobalt, like crystals in the most frightening of sunlight. Jane wears a brown leather hunting jacket, a black t-shirt and blue jeans, as well as black sandals. Her nails are chewed short from nervousness and she wears a red belt with a silver buckle shaped like a laurel wreath. She carries a large shield with a spread-winged swan emblazoned on it, as well as a quiver of arrows, and a sword hangs at her left hip and a collapsible bow on her right. Personality Fatal flaw Abilities Jane is a surprisingly powerful and skilled demigod, even though children of Apollo are not normally considered to be particularly powerful. * ADHD: Like all Greek demigods, Jane possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Her brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, as opposed to English, like all demigods. * Fighting skills: As a result of several years in the Achilles Arena, Jane is highly well-versed in several forms of combat: ** Swordsmanship: Jane is exceptionally skilled in swordsmanship. She normally carries a sword and shield in a duel, and thus has an advantage of adversity and being able to switch more easily between offense and defence. Her fighting style is based more on patience and footwork, and keeping on even footing with one's opponent until she can find an exploitable weakness. When she was in the Achilles Arena, she overcome nearly every opponent and obstacle that she was forced to meet her sword with, and outmatched Kayla Jameson in sword combat - who was both a daughter of Ares, physically powerful and the arena's main champion. ** Archery: Jane, much like all children of Apollo, was an expert archer and markswoman. With a longbow, she was nigh-unstoppable, and once fired thirteen arrows in under a minute into moving targets. She knew the parameters of archery better than anyone else she knew, nay anyone else in the arena, and she even remarked that she could fire through the eyes of Lady Liberty and knowingly not hit anyone, implying that her archery has enhanced her eyesight. Even when she was blinded, she was able to rely on her other senses of hearing and smell to hit her targets almost instantaneously. ** Hand-to-hand combat: Jane has implied that she once had to wrestle with three Scythian Dracanae and she prevailed. During her time in the arena, she studied and mastered judo and kickboxing and developed a brutal, unmerciful style of combat that was both brutal and efficient, which she approved of considering that it gave her a better chance of winning - her reckless, win-or-die mentality played perfectly into her fighting style. * Photokinesis immunity: She has a limited control over light, in that her body is immune to it - she is unable to be blinded by lights, and could see perfectly in both day and night. In addition, she was also able to look at the sun itself and not be blinded by its incredible heat. * Vitakinesis: Jane has substantial authority over healing and medicine, including that of her own body and mind, and others'. This is better expressed in the following: ** Enhanced healing factor: Jane's healing factor is considerably more advanced and effective than that of an ordinary human, and that of an ordinary demigod. She managed to recover from a broken arm in under a month, suffered several arrow wounds in one game and recovered within a week. It was implied, though, that she was unable to repair from especially fatal injuries, such as fatal attacks to her head or heart. ** Disease manipulation: She is able to control diseases and illnesses in certain ways - she was able to suppress a common cold from her system independently and without the use of external materials. She could also detect and increase a disease in someone else, such as increasing a case of hayfever in an opponent so that they start sneezing violently. ** Skilled healer: In general, she is a natural healer and physician, like all children of Apollo. * Audiokinesis: She has control over sound and music, since her father is the God of Music: ** Sonic waves: Jane can project sonic waves through her voice, such as screaming so hard that she literally propels someone backwards and shatters glass structures. ** Musician: In general, Jane is an extremely talented musician and an excellent flutist, and can even play while only using one hand to support the instrument. ** Musical expertise: Jane is inherently familiar with apparently every single song and musical number known to man, and has an encyclopaedic knowledge and memory of this information, sometimes instinctively so. ** Musical enchantments: She is capable of working some form of magical enchantments through singing: *** By singing Eye of the Tiger to herself, she empowers her own sense of self-confidence dramatically, and she always tends to do so before or during a fight. *** She sang Candle in the Wind and it considerably increased her healing process and her ability to heal others so long as she is singing. *** At one point, when she started singing some songs, it caused animals to come to her and act intelligently around her. *** She can heal other people by singing a hymn to her father. * Physical condition: It is hinted that she is in excellent physical condition, as a result of constant physical activity. She has considerable physical strength and agility, and could dodge coming arrows reflexively after just hearing, and even fight extensively without tiring easily. Magical items Category:Under Construction Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Females